This invention relates to fluid control valves and more particularly to solenoid-operated fluid control valves.
The prior art has shown numerous solenoid-operated three-way valves which are operable to control fluid flow between a pressure port and a control port, and also between the control port and an exhaust port.
Most recently, these valves have taken the form of a spherical element disposed in a valve bore and acted upon by magnetic forces. These valves are efficient and require very slight movement of the spherical member, however, these valves do not permit large amounts of fluid flow per unit time.
In an effort to increase the volume per unit time of fluid flowing through the valve, spool valves or slidable sleeve valves, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,780 to Evans issued Apr. 30, 1985, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, are utilized. These valves require fairly large diameters to accommodate the valve spool and the solenoid coil.